historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of rulers of Lorraine
The rulers of Lorraine have held different posts under different governments over different regions. The first rulers of the region were kings of the Franks whose kingdom was called Lotharingia. The Latin construction "Lotharingia" evolved over time into "Lorraine" in French, "Lotharingen" in Dutch and "Lothringen" in German. After the Carolingian kingdom was absorbed into its neighbouring realms in the late ninth century, dukes were appointed over the territory. In the mid-tenth century, the duchy was divided into Lower Lorraine and Upper Lorraine, the first evolving into the historical Low Countries, the second became known as the Duchy of Lorraine and existed well into the modern era. Kings of Lotharingia *Lothair II (855–869) Charles the Bald claimed Lotharingia on Lothair's death and was crowned king in Metz, but his brother Louis the German opposed his claim and in 870 the Treaty of Mersen divided Lotharingia between the two brothers and subsequently their sons. In 880, the Treaty of Ribemont gave the whole of Lotharingia to Louis the Younger, son of Louis the German. *Charles the Bald (869–870) *Louis the Younger (880–882) *Charles the Fat (882–887) *Arnulf of Carinthia (887–895) *Zwentibold (895–900) *Louis the Child (900–911) *Charles the Simple (911–923) In 925, Lotharingia was subsumed into East Francia. Dukes of Lorraine *Gebhard (903–910) *Reginar (910–915) *Gilbert (915–939) *Henry (939–940) *Otto (942–944) *Conrad (944–953) *Bruno (953–965) In 959, Lorraine was divided into two districts: Upper and Lower, each being given to a margrave or vice-duke under Bruno. Upon Bruno's death in 965, that of Lower Lorraine, whose margrave had died, was left vacant until 977. In that year Charles was appointed duke of Lower Lorraine and Frederick I was elevated duke in Upper Lorraine. The two duchies remained separate, following separate pathways, except for the brief period between 1033 and 1044. Dukes of Lower Lorraine :Note that the numbering of the dukes varies between sources. Matfriding dynasty *Godfrey I (959–964) *Richar (968–972) Carolingian dynasty *Charles (976–991) *Otto (991–1012) House of Ardennes–Verdun *Godfrey II (1012–1023) (also known as Godfrey I) *Gothelo I (1023–1044) (also duke of Upper Lorraine) *Gothelo II (1044–1046) House of Luxembourg *Frederick (1046–1065) House of Ardennes–Verdun *Godfrey III the Bearded (1065–1069) (also known as Godfrey II, also duke of Upper Lorraine) *Godfrey IV (1069–1076) (also known as Godfrey III) Salian dynasty *Conrad (1076–1087) House of Boulogne (Ardennes–Bouillon) *Godfrey V (1087–1100) (also known as Godfrey IV)- one of the leaders of the First Crusade, and the first de facto ruler of the Kingdom of Jerusalem House of Limburg *Henry I (1101–1106) House of Leuven *Godfrey I of Leuven (1106–1129) (also known as Godfrey V) House of Limburg *Waleran (1129–1139) House of Leuven *Godfrey II of Leuven (1139–1142) (also known as Godfrey VI) *Godfrey III of Leuven (1142–1190) (also known as Godfrey VII) :Passes to the Duke of Brabant, who until 1795 kept the title "Duke of Lothier". Dukes of Upper Lorraine House of Ardennes-Bar *Frederick I (959–978) *Thierry I (978–1026/1027) *Frederick II (1026/1027) *Frederick III (1026/1027–1033) House of Ardennes-Verdun *Gothelo (r. 1033–1044) (also duke of Lower Lorraine). *Godfrey, the Bearded (r. 1044–1046) (also duke of Lower Lorraine) House of Metz (Ardennes-Metz) House of Anjou House of Lorraine Junior branch of the previous rulers of Ardennes–Metz, known as the House of Lorraine House of Leszczyński The House of Habsburg-Lorraine continued carrying the title as titular Dukes of Lorraine until 1802. House of Habsburg-Lorraine See also *Lorraine (duchy) *Lorraine (province) *Lorraine (region) External links *Titles of the dukes of Lorraine from contemporary documents with bibliography Further reading Putnam, Ruth. Alsace and Lorraine: From Cæsar to Kaiser, 58 B.C.-1871 A.D. New York: 1915. Category:History of Lorraine Category:Dukes of Lorraine Category:House of Lorraine